An iPhone Story
by Julissa Sora
Summary: Dino took a picture with his phone that he didn't want Hibari to see. Mischievous Lambo then took it from him and he had to take it back


**Title: An iPhone Story**

**Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Comedy**

**Paring: D18**

**Warning: not beta-edited. Characters can be out of their characteristics. **

**Disclaimer:Sadly, KHR is not mine. **

**Summary: Dino took a picture in his phone that he didn't want Hibari to see. Mischievous Lambo then took it from him and he had to take it back.**

"See, pretty cute, right? You would hardly see that kind of expression on his face. And I got a good shot of it." Dino proudly showed his junior, Tsuna a picture he had captured on his iPhone.

"Umm...Yeah..." The younger boy answered, hoping that the person in the picture did not learn about the photo that had been secretly taken.

"I even made it my wallpaper." Dino continued to speak as he waved the phone in front of Tsuna again and again.

"But, what if he learn about the photo? You've been showing it to everyone."Tsuna asked.

"It's not everyone. I've only showed it to Reborn, Romario and you if you don't count your left and right hand men, who refused to leave no matter how much I requested." Dino pointed at the two young men behind Tsuna. One of them was grinning like an idiot while the other had a sullen face. Of course, they were no other than Yamamoto and Gokudera. Dino looked at the photo with amusing eyes.

"Well, excuse me for staying close to the tenth that I'd accidentally seen that fighting maniac's stupid, weird face." Gokudera, who was still mad for being asked to leave Tsuna's side, yelled at him.

"Maa, maa, Dino-san had his reason for asking us to leave and we're already being rude for not accepting it." Yamamoto told Gokudera.

"Of course, how can I leave the the tenth alone? What if bucking horse was an imposter and tried to kill the tenth?" Gokudera complained.

"What're you saying? For that kind of imposter and illusion, Tsuna could easily see through it. After all, he's his intuition and become the tenth boss of Vongola. You're worrying too much!" Dino replied.

"Well, I'm not as worrying as someone's right hand man." Gokudera glanced at Romario who was standing at the corner of the room. "It must be quite troubling for having a boss who can't do anything properly when his family isn't around."

"Huh? Who's the one you're talking 'bout?" Dino asked, without knowing he was the one Gokudera was referring. Tsuna sighed, knowing how Dino never had a clue about his inability when without his family. "It's your fault that Tsuna couldn't propose Kyoko. With you being trailing him like a puppy, Tsuna could never marry and have an heir for next generation." Dino complained.

"Say that to the guy who has been doing nothing but being doting his twenty-five-year-old pupil." Gokudera talked back, making Tsuna breathed out a few more sighs.

"Please stop, you two. Yamamoto, why don't ya take Gokudera outside for fresh air?" The young boss of Vongola ordered them.

"Got it!" And Yamamoto dragged Gokudera out of Tsuna's office.

xXx

"Lambo, give me back my grape juice!" I Pin shouted at the boy in front of her, who was running away from her with a bottle of grape juice in his hand.

"But I like grape juice."

"You'd already drank yours. Give mine back."

"No way. I'm taking this. Ittakimasu." Lambo had a good gulp of the grape juice and turned at the corner.

"Wait, Lambo!" I Pin yelled, making a full speed turn at the corner and found herself knock down to the ground from bumping into with someone.

"Ahh... It hurts. Oh, I Pin-chan, you okay?" The man in front of her said and offered her a hand. It was the tenth boss of Cavallone family.

"I'm okay." I Pin got up and rubbed down the dust on her skirt. "I was chasing Lambo and... Dino-san, you dropped your phone. Here" She picked up and handed it to him while accidentally pressing the power button. A certain picture of a certain man showed up. "Dino-san, isn't it Hibari-san? Her face turned to bright pink as soon as she saw the man's picture. She no longer turned herself into a bomb, but still had this kind of reactions like this every time she saw him.

"What're you looking? Let me see it. Let me." Lambo who just appeared asked and grabbed the phone? "Oh, it's Hibari." Lambo lips curved to form a weird smile. "Dino-san, let me borrow it for a while." With saying that, he ran away very fast, leaving Dino in shock.

"Wait! You can't do that, Lambo!" Dino yelled and ran after Lambo. However his shoe laces tangled mysteriously, making him kissed the floor. Well, Romario had left him for a while to go to the toilet. "I Pin, help me get my phone, please" He requested the girl after falling down for the eleventh time.

"Umm... Okay"

xXx

"Lambo-kun, we've got some snacks. Wanna eat?" Haru called out the boy, passing in front of the kitchen. Lambo immediately walked into the room.

"Of course. Lambo loves snacks so much." He sat down at the dining table where Sasagawa siblings were sitting already.

"These takoyaki are delicious to the extreme!" Ryohei claimed while stuffing his mouth with a few more balls of it. Lambo also dug in when Haru get him a plate.

"Oh, did you change your handphone? You weren't using an iPhone before." Kyoko asked as she saw Lambo placed the phone on the table.

"No, it's bucking horse's phone. I took it from him."

"It's not good, Lambo-kun. You shouldn't take other people's things. Give it to me. I'll take it back to Dino-san." Kyoko took the phone.

"I'm just borrowing it for a while. See, there's a picture I want to show you." He turned on the screen and showed the three the picture of Hibari.

"He looks umm... you know... kind of cute unlike his usual self." Ryohei said and the two ladies agreed with him.

"But you shouldn't show others' personal photos like this." Kyoko grabbed it and handed it to Ryohei. "Onii-chan, why don't you return it to Dino-san? You're finished, right?" She took the plate in front of her brother and placed it in the sink.

"Okay! I'll deliver it."

xXx

"Did you guys see Lambo?" Dino who was now again with Romario asked the two ladies in the kitchen.

"Oh, Dino-san, yes, we saw him. By the way, did you get your phone back?" Haru answered.

"No, I didn't."

"That's strange. I asked Onii-chan to give it back to you. May be he couldn't find you." Kyoko said.

"I know! Why don't we call Ryohei-san and ask where he is. You can then go and take it." Haru advised him. "Please wait, I'm calling him now."

"Huh, he didn't pick up." Haru looked at her phone.

"I see. It can't be help. I'll try calling him with Romario's phone later. Which way did he go? I'll go find him." Dino told the two ladies.

"That way." Kyoko pointed out the way.

"Thanks"

xXx

"THIS AIR BIKE IS AMAZING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted out as he was trying new model of the air bike. Apparently, on his way to Dino, Gannini saw him and asked him to try out the new model. He did not realized that Dino's phone inside his pocket had been vibrating for a while. " Let's try it outside!" He shouted and took off his jacket and drove out of the room.

"Wait, Ryohei-san!" Gannini ran after him with the jacket he left.

After several minutes, Gannini sensed that the phone inside the jacket was vibrating and picked up. "Ah, Dino-san, I'm on the eighth floor. This phone is yours? But I can't wait until you come. Right now I'm chasing Ryohei-san, you see." Then he saw his fellow inventors in one of the invention rooms. "Dino-san, I'll leave your phone at Shouichi's place. Please pick it up there." He handed up the phone and ran into the room to explained the glasses boy what was happening. Shouichi took the jacket and the phone and went back to his work on mosca.

"Huh, a jacket is on the floor. I'll just pick it up and keep it inside the mosca so it won't get dirty." Spanner who saw it, murmured himself and placed the jacket inside of mosca. A few minutes later, Shouichi asked him to try their new autopilot mosca. Spanner who now forgot about the jacket agreed and tested the mosca.

xXx

Dino and Romario ducked as they saw a flying mosca heading towards them. "What the..." Dino exclaimed and got up. He saw Shouichi and Spanner running towards him. "Hey, Shouichi, I came to pick my phone up." He said to the red head.

"Your phone is inside the jacket on the floor in the room, Dino-san." Shouichi replied. Spanner stopped, hearing what the other two said.

"If you talking about the black jacket, I placed it inside the mosca that flew away."

"Stop that mosca. Let me get my phone."

"We can't. It malfunctioned so we've got to stop manually." Shouichi explained.

"Crap! Where is it going? Can you track?" Dino asked.

"We did see it went that way but..."

Dino chased after the mosca, wishing to get his phone back. He did not like Hibari's picture being seen by many people at all since he wanted to keep it all for himself. Although he showed it to Tsuna while trying to boast about Hibari and Reborn found out about it by himself. Now, he believed that the picture had been seen by most of the Vongola.

'Nooooo, that kind of picture should be for my eyes only!' He exclaimed inside his mind. 'I'm getting it back before more people see it.' He rushed into the hole that mosca made and entered another room. With his mind only full of getting the phone back, he did not realize whose toom he was in. Then he heard a loud bang and found the mosca being destroyed by the strongest member of the Vongola, Hibari Kyoya. The jacket which was inside of mosca flew out and the phone landed in front of Hibari. The young man picked it up and turned on to see whose phone it was. However, he was greeted by the picture of him who was sleeping soundly with a big plushie of Hibird in his hands on a bed.

Hibari smashed the phone with his tonfas and attacked Dino. Dino shouted in surprise, seeing his phone with his precious photo had been destroyed.

"Kyoya, you destroyed it!"

"So?"

"Come on, you don't know how much I had try to get that photo."

"Like I care. I'll bite you to dead." Dino stopped Hibari's attack with his whip. He grabbed the younger boy's waist and planted a soft kiss on the lip.

"Guess I'll just have to take it again, tonight." He whispered into Hibari's ear.

"You'll be dead before that." Hibari replied with a hue flush.

xXx

**Julissa: It's just something that appeared on my mind and I wrote it down 'cuz I'm bored. Lol. I finished it within two hours and didn't double checked it. Forgive me if you find spelling and grammar errors.**

**Note: the bed Hibari was sleeping was a western bed, not the Japanese futon he had, in other words, it was Dino's. I'll make prequel and sequel of this D18 story. Let's just assumed that he had already fallen in love with Dino in this story, okay?**


End file.
